


servitude

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hands-free Orgasm, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As always, Jakob is willing to do anything for Corrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	servitude

**Author's Note:**

> My friend keeps providing me with all these good smutty prompts ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and I can never say no.  
> 

It was an order, and he had to follow it. Of course, he knew that it was not a real order and that she would never hold it against him should he say no, but this was all so terribly improper that it made it a bit easier to allow himself to go along with it if he pretended that he absolutely had to do it.

There had been an unbearable amount of sexual tension between them, growing over time, and he had tried to repress his side of it for the sake of the dignity of his job, but Corrin had been feeling it herself and she had finally decided to do something about it. And so she had gotten Jakob alone and requested that he pleasure himself while she watched. His initial, flustered protests had lead to her letting him know that he could consider it an order.

“But, Lady Corrin,” he said at last, “why do you only want _me_ to do this?”

“Do you mean why I chose you, or why I want to watch you rather than have you do something to me?” Her smile was devious. “The first one is so simple that I don't really think I need to explain it. But, as for the second one, it's because I doubt you think about your own pleasure much, and I'd like to see what it looks like when you do.”

There wasn't much he could say to that and there wasn't much he could do but unfasten his pants. He was already hard, already so shamefully aroused by this that he couldn't believe he was allowing Corrin to see him like this. But obviously she wanted to see him like this and he couldn't deny her that, not when she looked at him like that and not when he himself had wanted this for so long. Freeing his cock, he closed his eyes because he did not want to see her reaction, but curiosity won him over and he opened one eye to see the way she was practically devouring him with hers and his blush deepened.

“Don't you want to look at me?” she asked innocently, but the look in her eyes was anything but innocent.

Jakob hesitantly opened both of his eyes as he wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. Without thinking, he let out a quiet moan and immediately bit his lip to try to prevent any further noise from escaping. Attempting, and failing, to steady his breathing, he began to move his hand up and down, a motion he was no stranger to, though that was something he would never admit to. Just as he would never admit to the thoughts he had while doing it.

Now there was no question what he was thinking about. Corrin looked at him with a look of such great desire, a look he had imagined many times before but had never thought he would actually get to witness. He shivered, stroking himself and holding back a few choked whimpers, his face burning so much now that he was sure he was a very deep red.

“You don't have to keep so quiet,” she said, speaking up. “If you don't make any noise, how am I gonna know you're enjoying yourself?”

Nodding, he made the quietest of noises, but still she giggled and looked as though she approved. He tried to fight back any embarrassment he felt as he set back to working at himself, and did not stop himself from moaning a bit every now and then while he began to recall fantasies that had slipped into his mind during many sleepless nights. It was wrong for him to feel this way about Corrin, he knew, but he had never been able to stop himself.

As if reading his mind, she said, “That's better, but I think you could make a little bit more noise for me. How about you tell me everything you've ever thought about doing to me?”

Jakob hesitated, but he did not try to deny that he had thought about doing things to her before. She had him figured out already, that much was plain enough, and he struggled to find his voice to answer. “I...I've often thought about...” He swallowed. “Performing...oral...on you.”

Again, she giggled, but there was nothing harsh about it. “You can be a little more detailed than that, you know.”

“I...” Saying these things out loud, actually giving voice to them, was awkward and humiliating, and yet she wanted to hear it and so he loved it. He didn't understand why she enjoyed putting him on the spot like that, but whatever she enjoyed, he couldn't help but enjoy himself. “I would start by...kissing you, and then kissing your next and down your...chest.”

He heard a soft moan from Corrin that nearly did him in then and there, but he was able to hold back and slowed his movements. “I'd make my way down your stomach until finally I would kiss...b-between your legs.” The image brought to mind caused him to yelp, surprising even him as he had to once again fight off an early climax. When he could finally speak again, he went on to describe what he now imagined in the back of his mind.

He'd gently nuzzle his face between her thighs, pressing close to her and slowly beginning to lick at her. Always, he tried to imagine exactly the sounds she would make in response, the breathless, delicate moans as he buried his tongue within her. He confessed to her now that he had wondered how she would sound before he went on to describe how thorough he would be, until he brought her to orgasm.

It was then that a moan that sounded not unlike what he imagined was heard, and he saw Corrin with a look of sheer ecstasy on her face, and he had to stop touching himself altogether lest he reach the edge too soon.

“Was that what you thought I'd sound like?” she asked. He nodded weakly, biting his lip again. “You have my permission to finish, you know. You've given me a great show, and I'd like to see that anyway.”

Her permission was all he needed to resume stroking himself, more rapidly than before, until he was moaning pathetically. It took him less than a minute to get himself there, and it was with one final, shaky cry that came, for once not minding the mess he was making. There would be plenty of time to clean up later, but he felt so good that he couldn't care about that just yet.

Panting, he looked up at her to gauge her reaction. Still, she looked so pleased, and he said, “I just don't understand why you wanted something like that. I feel so bad that I got all of the enjoyment out of that. I would have liked to be able to make you feel good too.”

Corrin simply laughed and shook her head. “You think that watching wasn't more than enough for me? That moan earlier wasn't faked, you know. But, if you'd really like to do a little more, I think I might have a few more orders for you...”

And they were orders he as more than happy to take her up on.

 


End file.
